


【马东】BOYⅢ

by chujing



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M, markchan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chujing/pseuds/chujing
Summary: *ooc预警，勿上升真人*你们都去看小嗨的舌头啊啊啊啊！好可爱！lof不敢放图拍被p*年上占有欲强🦁×年下心机诱/惑🐻，下一篇年下病/娇黑/化🦁和年上迟钝🐻
Relationships: markchan - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	【马东】BOYⅢ

**Author's Note:**

> *ooc预警，勿上升真人
> 
> *你们都去看小嗨的舌头啊啊啊啊！好可爱！lof不敢放图拍被p
> 
> *年上占有欲强🦁×年下心机诱/惑🐻，下一篇年下病/娇黑/化🦁和年上迟钝🐻

00.

我陷入他，无法自拔的，即将沉入沼泽，却在沉入时闻到了清香。

于是便知，那是他身体里的香味。

01.

李马克发誓，这个世界上再也不会有比到海边春游，还要求监护人陪同这件事更加令人愤怒的了。

李东赫偏爱卷发，那也确实适合他这个年龄段的孩子，在来到海边之前，他把头发烫的更卷了，乱七八糟的彩虹挑染也没有了，变成了深棕色。

和他的小麦色皮肤很般配，看上去就像是玩具橱窗里的泰迪熊。

李马克一直知道他的腿很漂亮，那个孩子总是喜欢穿短裤，不过今天却更加过分，他几乎把那宽松的裤腿提到了大腿根，露出与其他部分的肤色不同、格外白嫩的那一块皮肉。

那里以前明明只有李马克能看，而现在，李东赫却当着那么多人的面……

李马克攥紧了手中的杯子，冰凉的西瓜汁划过喉咙，他却开始妄想李东赫的唾液交换到他嘴里的味觉，那一定会比西瓜汁更甜。

李东赫被黄仁俊叫去打沙滩排球，他整个人都被海水润湿了，白色短袖和黑色短裤都紧紧的贴着他的身体。

他的脚趾头总是不安分的动着，站在原地的时候还要时不时转个圈，轻盈可爱，像只小精灵，甜甜的声音仿佛天生就在撒娇，被砸到时发出的闷哼甚至是让李马克头皮发麻的程度。

他笑起来时，眼角的疤痕也快消失，鼻子和嘴唇都小小的，看着还圆圆的，像是九十年代的动画里最常出现的善良小鹿。

不过李马克一点也不觉得李东赫善良，那孩子就是个devil，稍不注意的话就要被他引诱，吞吃干净还心甘情愿。

就像现在，李马克看见了那群男孩盯着李东赫的小腿和腰线露出的露骨的眼神。

该死的丑陋！

他忍无可忍的把杯子撂到了旁边的小桌子上，从躺椅上下来，朝着那群孩子走去，目光却一直看着李东赫。

“介意我和你们一起打吗？”

02.

李东赫怀疑他的哥哥在针对他，当那个球第三次刚巧蹭过他的乳尖时。

也不是说痛，只是不知道为什么，李东赫就是莫名的不舒服，从小被宠到大的孩子突然被这么对待，肯定会闹别扭。

于是他扔了排球，说自己累了，要回去休息，旁边体力早就跟不上的黄仁俊听了很高兴，举起手说道：“那就多我一个！我跟东赫一起回去，你们打吧！”

说着转身追上李东赫，猛地窜到少年背上，嘻嘻哈哈的用脚去蹭他的腰。

李马克明明没戴眼镜，却看见了李东赫敏感的抖动。

这让他忍不住想起在床上时，被锢住腰的李东赫到达高潮时不可抑制的痉挛，那时李东赫的腰窝微小的颤抖都会被他感知到，如果轻轻揉捏那里的软肉，那个孩子就会哭出声来，喷射液体的前端也会抖一下，然后吐出最后一股浓白。

李马克只感觉燥热难耐，迫切的需要西瓜汁给他降降温，于是他烦躁的揉了揉被汗水打湿的头发，一声不吭的退出了那场游戏。

他走到躺椅那边时才发现李东赫把他的西瓜汁喝完了，还穿走了他的袜子和匡威，粉色的那双。

其实那也是李东赫送他的生日礼物，他今天为了打扮的青春一点，特地穿了来。

李马克好笑的摇摇头，无可奈何的穿上了李东赫余留的拖鞋。

他已经很久没穿过拖鞋了，沙子和海水混合磨砺着他的脚心，让他心痒难耐。

他知道的，他知道的，那个孩子现在就在房间里看着他。

他知道的，他知道的，那个孩子是自己的，只能是自己的。

03.

“嗯…哈…哥哥……”

李马克刷开门时，听见了李东赫的呻吟，他没敢把门开的太大，刚刚够他自己挤进去，然后立马关上了潘多拉魔盒。

李马克这时才觉得房间构造的完美，狭窄的双人间，李马克站在玄关处就能看见李东赫的下半身。

那个孩子好像天生就知道怎么勾引人，他脚上穿着李马克白色的袜子，一只拉到小腿的一半，一只刚刚盖过脚踝，堆在那里出现撒冷的纹路。

小麦色的皮肤和白色的棉质袜形成巨大的反差，李马克能看见紧绷的脚背和蜷缩的脚趾。

他的孩子，现在可能正在自慰，可能已经把手指插入了嫣红的后穴，可能握住了秀气的挺立，也可能沾着口水在玩弄乳珠。

李马克咽了咽口水，静悄悄的走了进去，结果发现李东赫衣着整齐的躺在床头。

“哥哥？”李东赫摘下了耳机，把手机藏到背后，“哥哥，你怎么这么早就回来了？”

李马克当即冷了脸，如果李东赫刚才没有在自慰，那么他为什么要呻吟？

他踢了脚上的拖鞋，脱下和李东赫的同款短袖，只穿着一条短裤，走到床边，钳制住李东赫的双手，强硬的拿过了手机。

屏幕上是和黄仁俊刚刚结束的语音通话，足足有二十几分钟。

“所以，你就对着黄仁俊浪叫了二十分钟？”李马克松开了李东赫的手。

李东赫以为李马克要走，惊慌的抱住他的腰，声音里是无措和委屈。

“不是！不是的哥哥！他只是好奇，我就叫了那一声！”

“怎么？你觉得只叫一声我就不会生气了是吗？”李马克怒极反笑，他这次捏住了李东赫的下巴，眼中的深不见底的黑暗要把李东赫淹没。

“哥哥…要怎么做才能不让哥哥生气呢？”李东赫眨了眨眼睛，卷毛略微遮住他的眉毛，他说话时故意放慢的声音和伸出嘴的舌尖对于李马克都是致命毒药。

好像是无心的撒娇又好像是刻意的引诱，就连比他年长了几岁的李马克都不知道这孩子到底是什么了。

“哥哥，”他被那双纯真的眸子看着，里面有光，也似乎有引力，放弃了物理原则在吸收李马克的灵魂，“哥哥，要接吻吗？”

李东赫半眯起了眼，微张开嘴唇，伸出一小截肉肉的、粉嫩嫩的舌尖，还有从小时候开始就足够可爱的门牙。

李马克几乎是在一秒之内就含住了李东赫的舌头，和他想象的一样，软软的，会灵活的和他的舌尖纠缠，也会乖顺的任由李马克吮吸。

不知道是不是因为李东赫喝了西瓜汁，李马克真的觉得李东赫的唾液是甜的，来不及吞咽的液体流到脖子上的话，好像那里也会变甜了。

于是他追寻着一路蜿蜒的痕迹，急切的让那具完美的躯体在他身前展开。

好像每个地方都是甜的，黏黏的，沾染上就没法逃离了，只能坠入、坠入，无限制的。

可是，如果甜成这样的话就不正常了不是吗？那和甜蜜混合在一起的气味到底为什么会出现？是因为手指塞进了那个地方吗？是因为声音吗？

还是因为那香气是从他身体里散发出来的呢？

04.

纤细的小腿盘在精壮的腰上，蜜色和白色是永远的绝配，李东赫仰着脖子呻吟，手指插入李马克黑色的头发里，却被因为发胶而变硬的发丝扎到哭泣。

“嗯啊…哥哥…轻点…啊…我错…哈…了…我错了呜呜呜嗯”

他哭的眼尾都红了，鼻子也在一抽一抽的，惹得李马克没忍住凑上去咬了一下，可是也不知道为什么，这孩子总是喜欢把舌头吐出来，软软的搭在嘴唇上一点，看上去秀色可餐。

那双眼睛失去了焦点，在李马克撞狠的时候会完全闭上，过一会儿又要再睁开，不知道在看哪里，但是瞳孔反映的只有李马克。

李马克快疯了，他一想到李东赫的声音被外人听了去就控制不住自己，他如愿以偿的掐住了李东赫的腰，比之前都要用力的顶撞着李东赫的敏感点，看着小小的人在他身下化成水，上面流水下面也要流水。

李马克下定决心不去照顾李东赫的前端，可是看着他自己撸动的时候又兴奋的顶的更加快速。

袜子的触感蹭在自己的腰上麻酥酥的，隔着布料他也能感受到李东赫脚心的热度，他舔着李东赫红肿的乳头，哄道：“宝贝，脱下袜子来吧？好不好？”

“哥哥不帮你，我们东赫能够自己好好的脱袜子吗？”

李东赫迷迷糊糊的看着李马克，露出一个讨好的笑容，像是每次发现李马克生气一样，他小心翼翼的舔了舔李马克的喉结，又因为李马克突如其来的快速顶撞而咿咿呀呀的抱紧了他的脖子。

“我们东赫自己脱好不好？”

李马克能感受到，那孩子的小腿开始慢慢移动，就像是在故意放慢动作勾引他一样。

盖在脚踝上的那只袜子褪的最快，李东赫用脚去蹭李马克的背，去蹭他的腰，感受到李马克渐渐变大的阴茎又离开了。

他转而用自己的另一只脚勾住白袜，一点一点的脱了一半，就快要成功的时候却猛地被李马克握住膝盖。

他把李东赫的腿摆成了M字形，毫不担心他的孩子会觉得疼痛。

他压着李东赫快速的挺进，肉体的碰撞声淫靡色情，肉穴不停的收缩着，吸的李马克头皮发麻。

脱了一半的袜子和一动没动的袜子在李东赫身上都变得完美，他的小孩放弃了撸动自己的性器，却抓住了他撑在对方脑袋两侧的胳膊。

“哥哥…哥哥……”

又来了，纯情的眼神和露出来的舌尖，可爱的卷毛和性感的身影，这一切到底为什么能够完美的融合在他身上呢？

他是自己的玩具小熊，是他的西瓜汁，更是他的弟弟。

所有的一切都是不对的，可他也是沼泽，让李马克心甘情愿的沉溺。

“哥哥…要坏…哈…了…好舒服…嗯啊…哥哥…啊啊啊啊啊！”

他咬着牙抽插，李东赫高潮的时候痉挛的腰，抽动的腿甚至把半褪的袜子颤了下来，他紧缩的后穴和失焦的眼神，被覆盖着汗水的身体和喷射出的粘腻精液映在平坦的腹部，又因为李马克剧烈的动作开始流动。

李马克最后拔出来射在了李东赫的胸膛，他温柔的抚摸着李东赫的身体，剐蹭过敏感点时会让对方不自觉的颤抖，直到整个上半身几乎都被白色覆盖，像是在蜜色皮肤上打了一层薄薄的腊。

“哥哥……”李东赫舔了舔嘴唇，抬起眼，紧盯着李马克，拿过他的手指轻轻的碰了碰自己的舌尖，那上面残留的精液就被点到了上面，留下突兀的白。

“这里还没有哥哥和我的东西。”

05.

我无法回到岸边，因为他就是我的岸，是我的船，是我的所有。

我在欲望之海里堕落了，他是原罪，他是海里存货的塞壬。


End file.
